


Три решения, принятых Дональдом Скриппсом под Новый год

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Говорят, Новый год - новая жизнь, и хотя Дональд Скриппс не особенно держался этой парадигмы, важные решения частенько выпадали именно на рубеж между окончанием одного года и началом следующего.
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Три решения, принятых Дональдом Скриппсом под Новый год

**Author's Note:**

> Это должен был быть один крошечный новогодний драббл, но все пошло куда-то не туда. Или наоборот туда.  
>  ~~Неверибельно~~ мило. Вы предупреждены.

_MCMLXXXV_

После полутора лет в Оксфорде Шеффилд казался не то, чтобы совсем чужим, но немного чуждым. Улицы, дома, деревья были знакомы с детства, но неуловимо изменились во время отсутствия Дональда. Он мог лишь фиксировать эти изменения как факты, возвращаясь домой на каникулы. В булочной обновили вывеску перед Рождеством, сосед срубил старый клен где-то после Пасхи, по весне перестелили асфальт на их улице — о последнем он даже знал, мама жаловалась по телефону на шум дорожных работ. Но слышать — это одно, а видеть собственными глазами свежую краску, приземистый пень и дорогу темнее, чем прежде, — совершенно другое. Далекие новости, текущие по телефонному проводу, стали неизбежной реальностью.

Изменился не только сам Шеффилд — изменилась и жизнь в Шеффилде. Лакуна, образовавшаяся после его отъезда, неизбежно заполнялась. Дональд понял это, когда, разбирая дорожную сумку, нашел в своем шкафу старую швейную машину и пару коробок. Мама извинилась и поспешила перепрятать их в другое место, Дональд с улыбкой ответил, что все в порядке, но все равно почувствовал горечь внутри. Нет, он и не думал, что жизнь в семье в его отсутствие остановится, но это происшествие стало очередным напоминанием о неизбежности перемен.

Рождество они, конечно, провели за столом вместе, но Дональда совершенно не удивило, когда мама чуть виновато сказала, что они с отцом приглашены на новогоднюю вечеринку к тете Элис.

— Ты тоже можешь пойти, она очень тебе обрадуется, — с улыбкой заметила мама, но Дональд покачал головой:

— Спасибо, но у меня на вечер свои планы.

Четкого плана у него, правда, не было — только надежда, с которой он позвонил Познеру и предложил скоротать новогодний вечер в пабе.

— О, да, пожалуйста, — с чувством выдохнул Познер и тихо добавил: — Вытащи меня отсюда.

В этот момент в Дональде радость и предвкушение встречи смешались с грустью и безотчетным желанием помочь. В противовес его родителям, матери Познера отсутствие сына под крылом давалось тяжело, и стоило тому оказаться на пороге, вся заботливо собранная во время триместра любовь водопадом обрушивалась на его многострадальную голову. Познер терпел — пусть иногда взбрыкивал и после многословно раскаивался, но в основном покорно терпел — и бесконечно жаловался, преимущественно в уши Дональда, а он… Что ж, мягко сказать — он не возражал. Что он мог возразить, когда его молчаливое сочувствие служило прекрасным оправданием, чтобы сидеть рядом, впитывать черточки Познера взглядом и изредка — но не слишком часто — ободряюще сжимать его ладонь в своей?

— Я знаю, она меня любит, — вздохнул Познер вечером, когда они со своими порциями сидра устроились в тихом уголке паба. — Но от ее любви… душно. Мне будто не хватает воздуха, не хватает места… 

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Дональд, задумчиво покручивая свой бокал.

— Но по крайней мере меня любит хоть кто-то, — криво ухмыльнулся Познер и отхлебнул сидр. Дональд пристыженно отвел взгляд. Если бы ты знал, Поз, если бы ты знал… Впрочем, он и сам совсем недавно осознал свои чувства, скрытые под слоем многолетней дружбы и привычкой давить в себе чувственные порывы. 

Сначала Дональд растерялся, впервые поймав себя на желании обнять Поза, почувствовать тепло его тела, вдохнуть глубже знакомый запах, и подумал было, что это от тоски по дому или, быть может, от тактильного голода… Но больше никто — ни симпатичные по мнению Дейкина библиотекарши, ни плечистые гребцы из команды колледжа, ни сокурсники и сокурсницы, остроумные и острословые, — не вызывал в нем такой нежности, вот-вот готовой вылиться за край. Он был влюблен, безнадежно и необратимо, будто увяз по грудь и не мог вдохнуть.

Если задуматься — чем Дональд в последнее время занимался непростительно часто и долго, — сложно было выбрать более удачный момент, чтобы признаться: Поз как раз вывалился из одной безнадежной влюбленности и еще не успел упасть в следующую, пребывая в слегка меланхоличном «никто-никогда-меня-не-полюбит» настроении. Но на деле Дональд боялся, что признание разрушит дружбу — он мог малодушно поступиться влюбленностью, но потерять друга позволить себе не мог. Стал бы Познер терпеть его рядом, если бы узнал о его чувствах, но не смог бы их разделить? Дональд не был в этом уверен. Как не был уверен и в том, что сам нравился Познеру. Иногда ему казалось, что брошенный случайно взгляд длится чуть дольше и полон тоски чуть больше, чем полагалось исключительно дружескому, но в остальном… Поз оставался все тем же Позом, одновременно чувствительным и саркастичным, и Дональд не мог утверждать наверняка, нравился ли он Познеру в… чувственном смысле или ему лишь мерещилось.

А еще — признавать это было немного неловко, но тем не менее — Дейкин на счет него был абсолютно прав. Ему куда проще было излить свои переживания в дневник, чем признаться в чувствах открыто. Молчать, наблюдать, ждать чего-то было так привычно и… надежно, что он замер в этом компромиссном ожидании. Хотя толком не смог бы сформулировать, чего он ждет.

Но сейчас Познер сидел в нескольких дюймах, чуть улыбаясь и разморенно растекаясь по кожаной спинке диванчика, и Дональд без лишних мыслей наслаждался каждой минутой рядом с ним. Они обсудили его маму, Набокова и американскую Войну за независимость, сидр в бокалах убывал, стрелки часов стремились к полуночи, и Дональд бы неминуемо пропустил наступление Нового года, если бы паб не пришел в движение. Кто-то попросил включить радио погромче. Познер поднялся на ноги. Дональд встал следом, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, и как только раздался бой Биг Бена, почувствовал теплое прикосновение — Познер накрыл его руку своей, и Дональд невольно вздрогнул, но тут же улыбнулся. Сердце громко билось в груди, заглушая течение времени, отмеряемое Биг Беном.

Звон последнего удара утонул в гуле паба и поздравлениях, Дональд повернулся к Познеру и произнес, глядя в сияющие глаза:

— Счастливого Нового года.

— Счастливого Нового года, — откликнулся Познер. Его взгляд на мгновение скользнул к губам Дональда, но он успел заметить. И если все это — ладонь на ладони, и только несколько дюймов, разделявшие их, и этот короткий, но отчетливый взгляд — не знак, подтверждавший симпатию, то что тогда считать знаком? Чего он ждал?

Он никогда, ни на одном из экзаменов, не думал так быстро и так быстро не находил ответ, чуть склоняясь вперед и быстро, почти невесомо касаясь губ Познера своими. Они были теплыми, и мягкими, и сладкими — слаще выпитого сидра. 

Когда он отстранился, Познер выглядел до крайности ошеломленным, почти на грани испуга.

— Дон, зачем? — спросил он жалобно и тут же сварливо продолжил: — Если это шутка, то весьма неудачная.

— Это не шутка, — покачал головой Дональд. — Я… — замялся он, задумчиво потирая затылок. — Ты мне нравишься немного больше, чем друг. Вообще-то даже намного больше.

— Нет, — недоверчиво выдохнул Познер. — И ты мне не сказал?

— И как ты себе это представил? — иронично поинтересовался Дональд. — Вот встречаемся мы между лекциями за чаем, и я такой: «Ой, у меня семинар по английской литературе XIX века через пять минут. И, кстати, я тут обнаружил, что втрескался в тебя по уши. Пока!»?

Познер начал улыбаться еще на середине тирады, а под конец и вовсе рассмеялся, плюхнулся обратно на диванчик и уронил лицо на руки.

— Невероятно! — голос был глухим и неразборчивым из-за закрывших лицо ладоней. — Если бы я только знал!

— Я просто не думал, что могу быть интересен тебе в этом плане, — тихо сказал Дональд, присаживаясь рядом.

— Это _я_ думал, что не могу быть интересен _тебе_ , — вскинул голову Познер. — Ты никогда не выказывал интереса ни к кому — ни к девушкам, ни к парням — ни к кому. Только, может, к фортепианным сонатам.

— Что ж, виноват, — усмехнулся Дональд и, отчаянно краснея, продолжил: — Но минуту назад я продемонстрировал достаточно интереса, мне кажется.

— Да, пожалуй, — смущенно улыбнулся Познер, прикусывая губу, и, закатив глаза, вздохнул: — Ты не представляешь, как было невыносимо все это терпеть! Я ведь даже не мог поделиться с тобой как обычно! Бедный Адиль, кажется, под конец триместра начал прятаться от меня в Бодлеинке.

Что ж, это объясняло, почему Ахтар в последнее время сворачивал беседу с Дональдом после пары фраз. А он уж начал думать, что в чем-то провинился.

— Ты все равно мог бы нажаловаться мне, — пожал плечами Дональд.

— На Адиля? — недоуменно уставился на него Познер.

— На меня, — невозмутимо ответил Дональд, скрещивая на груди руки.

— Но это ведь бессмы… — озадаченно начал Познер, но Дональд, не дожидаясь окончания, добавил: 

— Напротив, твоя страдальческая натура могла раскрыть карты пораньше и уберечь нас от пустых переживаний.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел Познер и ткнул Дональда кулаком в бедро, но не злобно, а как-то даже игриво. Дональд поймал его руку и сжал в своей ладони.

— Мы два идиота? — вопрос был по большей части риторический, но Познер кивнул:

— Влюбленных идиота. А это гораздо хуже, — вздохнул он и улыбнулся.

Домой Дональд вернулся только под утро, насквозь продрогшим, опьяненным не столько сидром, сколько чувствами. И абсолютно, абсолютно счастливым.

_MCMLXXXVI_

Он так и не рассказал родителям о том, что теперь встречается с Познером. Не потому, что считал это пустяком — как раз наоборот, новый аспект отношений, постепенно выраставший между ними, был не менее важной частью его жизни, чем обучение в Оксфорде. И именно поэтому сообщать об этом по телефону казалось едва ли не кощунственным: Дональд предвидел серьезный разговор и хотел быть рядом, чтобы ответить на все вопросы, которые непременно возникнут, встретить грудью любые эмоции, а не прятаться на другом конце телефонной линии.

Размышляя об этом наедине с собой, Дональд чувствовал себя готовым, но вновь оказавшись дома — предсказуемо оробел. Возможно, будь они с Позом рядом и на виду, неизбежно пришлось бы объяснить сменившие тон шуточки, нежность, то и дело сквозившую в их обращениях друг к другу, бесконечные прикосновения — их тянуло как два магнита. Но Познеру выпал шанс отправиться во Флоренцию на пасхальные каникулы, пока Скриппс просиживал за книгами в Шеффилде, и скуку скрашивали только открытки с итальянскими видами и новыми забавными выражениями, которые Поз узнал на чужбине. А летом уже сам Дональд попал на стажировку в одну из лондонских редакций, так что дома он практически не бывал, а если и приезжал на выходные, то встречался с Познером только на нейтральной территории.

Дональд понимал, что не стоило откладывать разговор, шило в мешке все равно не получилось бы утаивать долго — да он ничего и не утаивал. Просто… недоговаривал — слабое оправдание, но и у родителей никогда не возникало вопросов, если он говорил, что проводит вечер или выходные с Познером. Они ведь друзья, друзьям свойственно иметь совместный досуг. А то, что их отношения давно стали чем-то большим… Дональд непременно расскажет об этом. При удобном случае.

С Познером своими переживаниями он не делился — тема была слишком близкой к сердцу, чтобы бередить рану лишний раз: родители Поза так и не приняли гомосексуальность сына и все еще надеялись, что… 

— Это пройдет, — пересказывал Поз очередной разговор со слезами отчаяния на глазах. — Они считают, что однажды я все-таки решу остепениться, и тогда они помогут найти достойную еврейскую девушку, с которой я заделаю выводок безупречных еврейских детишек. Но это бред, Дон, ничего уже не изменится, я-то знаю! Но достучаться до них не могу…

Дональду нечего было на это сказать, он мог лишь прижимать его к себе очень крепко и баюкать в объятьях, пока тот не успокоился. И еще немного дольше.

Полуночную мессу Дональд посетил в одиночестве — его семья больше чтила мирские рождественские традиции вроде совместного обеда и обмена подарками. Дональд же был рад оказаться в церкви на Рождество, окунуться в мерцание гирлянд и трепещущих у алтаря свечей, вдохнуть праздничный аромат хвои и благовоний, будто бы на полшага ближе подойдя к божественному. Служба по обыкновению наполнила его радостью и спокойствием, но вместе с тем принесла и легкую горечь от того, что он не мог разделить свои переживания с Познером, и он вздохнул. Но пусть в вопросе веры они никогда не достигнут единения, Дональд вполне мог попробовать разделить с ним другие события.

Поэтому на следующий день, когда за праздничным обедом речь зашла о планах на Новый год, Дональд поинтересовался:

— Я могу пригласить Дэвида?

— Да, конечно, — с некоторым удивлением ответила мама: посиделки планировались довольно скромными и семейными, только родители, его сестра Роуз с мужем, бабушка и тетя Элис. Но Дональду казалось правильным включить в этот круг и Поза.

Когда тот в канун Нового года показался на пороге, Дональд быстро — пока коридор пустовал — поцеловал его и горячно прошептал:

— Я хочу рассказать. Про нас. Сегодня.

— Дон… — выдохнул Познер взволнованно и удивленно, но не успел ничего добавить, потому что в коридоре показалась мама Дональда:

— Дэвид! Так давно тебя не видела! — и ее радость, несмотря на удивление желанием Дональда пригласить его, была искренней.

— Миссис Скриппс, чудесное платье, — заметил Познер, передавая Дональду пальто, а ей — принесенную бутылку вина.

— Спасибо, едва успела его закончить к празднику, — чуть кокетливо улыбнулась она, принимая вино, и пригласила в комнату.

— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил Познер за ее спиной, и Дональд кивнул:

— Абсолютно.

Он чувствовал себя заговорщиком, когда они с Дэвидом уселись за стол рядом и он перехватил его ладонь под укрытием скатерти. Сложно сказать, чего было больше в этом жесте: желания подбодрить Познера или получить поддержку самому. Дональд чуть смущенно улыбнулся и отпустил его ладонь.

— Запеченной рыбы? — предложил он, чтобы скрыть неловкость, и Познер чинно кивнул:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Разговор за столом медленно перетекал с темы на тему: от цвета ползунков для малыша Роуз — они с мужем ожидали пополнение в феврале — к здоровью бабушки, от дел у отца на работе до секретного ингредиента в заправке салата, который принесла с собой тетя Элис.

— Дижонская горчица! Нужно добавить всего половину чайной ложки, но вкус получается совсем другой, — и Дональд согласно кивал, ожидая своей очереди.

Вскоре тетя Элис обратилась к нему:

— Как дела в университете, Дон?

— Все в порядке, спасибо, — ответил он и, беспокойно поерзав на стуле продолжил: — Вообще у меня есть другие новости.

Он поднялся на ноги и тут же почувствовал себя крайне неловко, будто высвеченным прожектором на сцене — все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. Но отступать было поздно.

— Мы с Дэвидом, — положил он руку на плечо побледневшему Познеру, — встречаемся. Как, ну… вы понимаете. Пара.

— О, — удивленно выдохнула тетя Элис.

— И… давно? — хмуро спросил отец.

— Год, — коротко ответил Дональд и улыбнулся Познеру. Наверху, в его спальне лежало раннее издание «В дороге», купленное в букинистическом по случаю годовщины. Поз слабо улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Год? И что же ты не сказал? — всплеснула руками мама. Дональд не вполне мог понять, расстроена она или растеряна.

— Все не мог выбрать подходящий момент, — виновато поскреб он затылок.

— Ох, дорогой, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поделиться с нами, — воскликнула мама, прикладывая салфетку к подрагивающим губам. Дон судорожно вздохнул и постарался улыбнуться.

— А как же церковь? — поинтересовалась бабушка, и Дональд усмехнулся:

— «Господь Бог наш есть Господь единый; и возлюби Господа Бога твоего всем сердцем твоим, и всею душею твоею, и всем разумением твоим, и всею крепостию твоею, — вот первая заповедь! Вторая подобная ей: возлюби ближнего твоего, как самого себя. Иной, большей сих, заповеди нет». Я не вижу никаких противоречий такому завету.

— Не думаю, что в Писании было сказано именно в _этом_ смысле… — проворчала бабушка, качая головой.

— Ба, он иронизирует, — отмахнулась Роуз, укладывая руку на живот. Муж рядом с ней сидел с совершенно недоумевающим выражением лица.

— Но не о нас с Дэвидом, — посмурнел Дональд. — Тут я серьезен.

— А… дети? — спросила тетя Элис. — Разве ты не хочешь подарить родителям внуков, как Роузи?

Дональд едва не закатил глаза над такой низкой манипуляцией и ухмыльнулся:

— Прости, Роузи, тебе придется отдуваться за двоих. Тем более раз ты уже начала… 

— Ах ты ж суч… — взвилась было Роуз, но под суровым материнским взглядом стушевалась и неловко закончила: — сущий дьяволенок, я хотела сказать. Я помню, помню, ма, за столом не выражаемся.

Непросто было не расплыться в улыбке, пока Роуз сверлила его глазами, но у Дональда получилось.

— Год, значит, — задумчиво произнес отец, и Дональд невольно подобрался. — Действительно, серьезно. Что ж… добро пожаловать в семью, Дэвид. 

Познер от удивления даже приоткрыл рот, но спохватился и выдавил из себя:

— Спасибо, сэр.

В глазах его стояли слезы, и Дональд невольно сжал пальцы на его плече чуть крепче. 

— Ох, мальчики, огорошили так огорошили, — вздохнула мама, поднимаясь на ноги, и обняла сначала Дональда, а потом и Дэвида.

— Стоит это отпраздновать, наверное, — растерянно пробормотала тетя Элис. — Кому еще вина?

— Я б не отказалась, — пробормотала Роуз, похлопав мужа по ладони.

— Дорогая… — слабо возразил тот, и Роуз закатила глаза: 

— Я знаю, знаю.

— Ой, а ведь еще десерт! — воскликнула мама. — Дон, поможешь с тарелками?

— Да, мам, — и Дональд принялся собирать грязную посуду. Забирая приборы у Познера, он тихо поинтересовался:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — закивал Познер, хотя выглядел он несколько потерянным. Дональд надеялся, что на чай его хватит, а чуть позже они могут попробовать улизнуть, хотя бы на время.

Он сгрузил тарелки в раковину на кухне. Мама рядом доставала торт и звенела десертными блюдцами.

— Ты ведь давно в него был влюблен, — она не спрашивала, утверждала, пусть тихо и не очень уверенно.

— Да, думаю, да, — кивнул Дональд. Отрицать не было смысла. И чем дальше он оглядывался в прошлое, тем раньше начинал замечать первые звоночки, которые прежде предпочитал игнорировать и не соотносить с общей картиной, так что да, похоже, что его влюбленность возникла задолго до того, как он наконец обратил на нее внимание.

— Я не против, я просто… — она задумчиво крутила в руках чашку с золотистой каймой. — Немного боюсь. За тебя. За вас обоих.

— Все будет хорошо, мам, — порывисто подошел к ней Дональд и накрыл ее беспокойные пальцы своими ладонями. — У меня есть Дэвид. Есть вы. Все будет хорошо, — постарался он произнести как можно уверенней.

— Да, да, — кивнула она, зажмурившись. — Отнеси, пожалуйста, торт на стол.

— Мам… — растерянно произнес Дональд и вместо того, чтобы взяться за блюдо с тортом, обнял ее.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотала она. — Мне просто нужна минутка, чтобы собраться. Так что возьми уже этот… вкусный торт и унеси его в комнату.

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Дональд, пусть и с тяжестью на сердце, чуть стиснул маму в объятьях напоследок и поспешил выполнить ее просьбу.

Когда он вернулся в комнату к остальным, то успел заметить, что Роуз что-то говорила, склонившись к Познеру, прежде чем элегантно — насколько позволяли ее разросшиеся в последние месяцы габариты — прошествовать в сторону ванной.

— О чем болтали? — поинтересовался Дональд, усаживаясь на свое место.

— Похоже, Роуз хотела выразить свои соболезнования, потому что большего простофили себе в бойфренды я выбрать не мог, — усмехнулся Поз. — А то я не знал.

— Эй, — возмутился было Дональд, но Познер продолжил: 

— А еще она попросила — раз ты такой простофиля — за тобой приглядывать.

Дональд закатил глаза. Роузи-Роузи, ты в своем репертуаре.

Мама, наконец, вернулась из кухни с подносом, на котором позвякивали чашки и блюдца. Она улыбалась, несмотря на чуть покрасневшие уголки глаз, и Поз накрыл ладонь Дональда своей — не в тайне, под укрытием скатерти, а прямо на столе. До наступления Нового года оставалось всего несколько часов.

_MMXIV_

Интервью закончилось чуть раньше, чем Дональд планировал, поэтому выйдя на улицу, он замер в раздумьях. Нужно было обсудить план публикаций с Пэм, но если он поедет в редакцию сейчас, рискует уже не застать ее: рабочий день к тому моменту закончится. Расшифровкой интервью он мог заняться и дома, пока Дэвид будет проверять домашнюю работу. Взгляд рассеянно блуждал по украшенным к Рождеству вывескам и витринам, пока не наткнулся на кольца, выставленные за стеклом в ювелирном салоне. Дональд решил заглянуть туда ненадолго — раз все равно в редакцию не успевал.

Он то и дело возвращался к этой мысли с начала года, когда появились новости о заключении первых однополых браков. Да, у них с Познером было оформлено гражданское партнерство — уже почти десять лет как, но это… все равно не то. Возможность вступить в брак — то, о чем Дональд очень смутно задумывался в юности, но после отмел как невероятную опцию — вдруг стала доступна и для них, и Дональд хотел бы ей воспользоваться. Дэвид, он был уверен, тоже, хотя при мимоходом заданном вопросе о свадьбе тот отшутился: «Дон, мне сорок восемь, я слишком заветрился для брачного рынка». Да и ему самому в следующем году исполнялось пятьдесят. Пусть бессонные ночи над статьей с поджимающими сроками давались не так легко, от подъемов по лестнице ныли колени, да и суставы на руках напоминали о себе все чаще, вряд ли это означало, что на этот поезд им уже не успеть. Успеть — если Дональд перестанет откладывать покупку кольца «на потом».

С такими мыслями он слонялся в ярких огнях между витринами, смущенно спрятав руки в карманы, пока за плечом не выросла юная брюнетка в черном жилете:

— Ищете что-то конкретное?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дональд, и он действительно не имел представления, что искал, не было необходимости разбираться в ювелирном мире — они с Дэвидом не дарили друг другу украшений, кроме разве что тех запонок на пятилетие, которые Дональд все равно хранил в шкафу, потому что повод их надеть все как-то не подворачивался. Хотя… раз он ничего не понимал в украшениях, помощь профессионала не помешала бы, поэтому он исправился: — Впрочем, вообще-то ищу. Кольцо по случаю помолвки.

— Сюда, сэр, — невозмутимо кивнула девушка и провела его к одной из угловых витрин. Блеск бриллиантов — или это были не бриллианты? Что там еще бывает? Сапфиры, топазы, агаты? В общем, блеск драгоценных камней завораживал и смущал одновременно, особенно когда он подумал, как бы смотрелось на руке Дэвида кольцо с особенно огромным зеленоватым камнем. 

— Я бы хотел что-то более… лаконичное, — неловко улыбнулся Дональд. 

— Что-то вроде такого? — девушка вытянула одну из подставок с тоненькими колечками с совершенно крошечными, по сравнению с соседями, камушками. Дональд с легкостью мог представить почти любую женщину из своего окружения, да ту же Пэм, которая бы хвалилась таким кольцом перед подругами, но Дэвиду требовалось что-то совершенно иное. Что-то… строгое. Даже мужественное, черт возьми.

— Мне нужно что-то… — вот незадача, Дональд тридцать лет работал со словами, но все умения вдруг подвели его. Он вздохнул и выдал самое простое и наглядное объяснение, что пришло ему на ум: — Что-то, что я мог бы носить сам.

Девушка удивленно уставилась на него, моргнула и осторожно поинтересовалась:

— Извините, сэр, за такой вопрос… но я правильно понимаю, что предложение будет сделано мужчине?

— Да, — выдохнул Дональд. — Если у вас найдется что-нибудь на такой случай...

Девушка с явным облегчением улыбнулась:

— Да, да, конечно, — она поманила его к соседней витрине, где более лаконично оформленные кольца были выставлены по парам. — Думаю, можно попробовать что-нибудь отсюда. Какой размер интересует?

— Понятия не имею, — Дональд растерянно посмотрел на свои ладони, пытаясь представить пальцы Дэвида в сравнении. — Что-то вроде такого? — он обвел собственный безымянный палец посреди второй фаланги.

— Хорошо, — кивнула девушка и извлекла из витрины золотистое кольцо с неровной, будто стесанной поверхностью. — Примерьте, пожалуйста.

— Я бы предпочел что-то менее грубоватое, — начал было Дональд, но девушка извиняющимся тоном произнесла: 

— Только для того, чтобы определиться с размером, сэр.

— А, хорошо, — Дональд послушно натянул кольцо на палец. Хм, а на коже оно смотрелось уже не так грубо, но все же слишком блестело, отражая свет множеством полированных граней. — Да, по размеру, наверное, подойдет.

— Если окажется, что кольцо чуть-чуть мало или велико, наши мастера смогут подогнать, — пояснила девушка.

— Это хорошая новость, — улыбнулся Дональд. Ошибиться теперь стало не так страшно.

Консультантка предложила еще несколько колец похожего размера, и Дональд остановился на одном — из белого золота, с текстурной бороздкой посередине, в которую был утоплен небольшой бриллиант.

— При необходимости его можно развернуть на пальце так, чтобы камень оказался с внутренней стороны ладони или между пальцами, и он будет почти незаметен, — объясняла консультант, пробивая чек и упаковывая кольцо в темно-изумрудную коробочку. — Не все любят афишировать, ну, вы понимаете… 

Дональд усмехнулся и принял из ее рук пакет с покупкой.

— Спасибо за помощь, — улыбнулся он. — Вы очень выручили.

— Я вложила визитку с адресами наших ювелиров, если вдруг понадобится подгонка, — сказала девушка. — Спасибо за покупку. Приходите еще.

Дональд кивнул на прощание — вряд ли он появится в этом районе еще, хотя… К самой свадьбе ведь тоже понадобятся кольца. Но не стоило забегать вперед.

Этот Новый год они с Дэвидом встречали вдвоем, устроившись на диване перед телевизором. Дэвид прижимался к его боку, спрятавшись под плед почти целиком.

— С каждым годом ты становишься все более мерзлявым, — заметил Дональд.

— Забавно слышать это от человека в свитере и шерстяных носках, — фыркнул Дэвид и накинул ему на колени свободный край пледа.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Дональд.

— Ворчим как давно женатая пара, — вздохнул Дэвид и допил грог из чашки.

«Еще не женатая», — едва не усмехнулся Дональд, но вовремя остановил себя. Изумрудная коробочка ждала своего часа в кармане домашних брюк, с другой стороны от ни о чем не подозревавшего Дэвида, чтобы он случайно не наткнулся на ее. 

— Тебе принести горячего? — поинтересовался Дэвид, выбираясь из-под пледа и взмахивая опустевшей чашкой. 

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Дональд и, взглянув на время, бросил ему вслед: — Не опоздай на отсчет!

— Я успею! — откликнулся Дэвид из кухни, чем-то погромыхивая.

Дональд уменьшил громкость телевизора, поднялся с дивана, вытянул из кармана коробочку и взглянул на нее. Руки вдруг начали подрагивать, и пульс разогнался так, будто он только что бежал. Но раз он решился на столь сентиментальный шаг, стоило идти до конца.

Дэвид вернулся из кухни с парящей кружкой в руках и удивленно уставился на него.

— Поз, — произнес Дональд, и в горле пересохло.

— Скриппси, — настороженно откликнулся Дэвид и опустил кружку на журнальный столик. — Что ты?.. — недоуменно воскликнул он, когда Дональд опустился перед ним на одно колено и вытянул перед ним раскрытую коробочку.

— Выйдешь за меня? — только и смог выдохнуть он. Хотя была заготовлена целая речь про чудесные годы позади и столько же прекрасных долгих лет впереди, но отрепетированные слова в голове разбегались, так что Дональд решил перейти к самой сути.

— Ты с ума сошел? — возмущенно просиял Дэвид. 

— Это «да»? — приподнял брови Дональд.

— Конечно, это «да», — улыбнулся Дэвид и подхватил его под мышки. — Давай, поднимайся.

Он притянул Дональда к себе и крепко обнял, прежде чем поцеловать. 

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Дэвид между поцелуями.

— И я тебя люблю, — откликнулся Дональд.

Экран телевизора расцвечивался всполохами праздничного салюта, но едва ли кто из них заметил.

**Author's Note:**

> Скриппс цитирует бабушке Евангелие от Марка, если вас вдруг это заинтересовало.


End file.
